This invention relates generally to vehicle side mirrors. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus for protecting a vehicle's side mirrors from damage without impeding the view from the side mirror.
Manufacturers of vehicles such as forklifts typically mount exterior side mirrors at the end of upper and lower mirror support arms that are attached to the vehicle by spring loaded hinges. These hinges allow the support arms to pivot so that they collapse toward the vehicle when a sufficient amount of force is applied to them. The hinge prevents the arms from being ripped off the vehicle when the side mirror or the support arms contact a stationary object. The side mirrors are typically mounted to mirror arms at an angle, which leaves the mirror protruding beyond the mirror support arms. Consequently, the side mirrors often impact stationary obstacle during normal warehouse operations. For example, when a forklift enters into a semi-truck to load or unload the truck, the forklift often has clearance on each side as little as 1½″ to 2″ and the side mirrors often impact the truck walls. As another example, when a forklift is parked close to a loading platform, the side mirrors will often impact the platform when the forklift is moved. Although such impacts may cause the mirror support arms to pivot, the impacts often result in side mirror breakage during the collapsing of the mirror support arms. As a result, side mirrors of such vehicles frequently need to be replaced.
There is a need for an apparatus that addresses the foregoing problems. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.